This invention relates to any computer of any form, such as a personal computer and/or microchip, that has an inner hardware-based access barrier or firewall that establishes a private unit that is disconnected from a public unit, the public unit being configured for a connection to a public network of computers including the Internet. In addition, the computer's private unit is configured for a separate connection to at least one non-Internet-connected private network for administration, management, and/or control of the computer and/or microchip, locally or remotely, by either a personal user or a business or corporate entity.
More particularly, this invention relates to a computer and/or microchip with an inner hardware-based access barrier or firewall separating the private unit that is not connected to the Internet from a public unit connected to the Internet, the private and public units being connected only by a hardware-based access barrier or firewall in the form of a secure, out-only bus or equivalent wireless connection. Even more particularly, this invention relates to the private and public units also being connected by an in-only bus (or equivalent wireless connection) that includes a hardware input on/off switch or equivalent signal interruption mechanism, including an equivalent circuit on a microchip or nanochip (or equivalent wireless connection). Still more particularly, this invention relates to the private and public units being connected by an output on/off switch or microcircuit or nanocircuit equivalent on the secure, out-only bus (or equivalent wireless connection).
In addition, this invention relates to a computer and/or microchip that is connected to a another computer and/or microchip, the connection between computers being made with the same hardware-based access barriers or firewalls including potentially any of the buses and on/off switches described in the preceding paragraph.
Finally, this invention relates to a computer and/or microchip with hardware-based access barriers or firewalls used successively between an outer private unit, an intermediate more private unit, an inner most private unit, and the public unit (or units), with each private unit potentially being configured for a connection to a separate private network. Also, Faraday Cage protection from external electromagnetic pulses for part or all of the computer and/or microchip can be provided.
By way of background, connecting computers to the Internet has immense and well known benefits today, but also has created overwhelming security problems that were not imagined when the basic architecture of modern electronic computers was developed in 1945, which was about twenty years before networks came into use. Even then, those first networks involved a very limited number of connected computers, had low transmission speeds between them, and the network users were generally known to each other, since most networks were relatively small and local.
In contrast, the number of computers connected to the Internet today is greater by a factor of many millions, broadband connection speeds are faster by a similar magnitude, the network connections stretch worldwide and connect to hundreds of thousands of bad actors whose identity is not easily or quickly known, if ever. Indeed, the Internet of today allows the most capable criminal hackers direct access to any computer connected to the Internet. This inescapable reality of the Internet has created a huge and growing threat to military and economic security worldwide. At the same time, connection to the Internet has become the communication foundation upon which both the global economy and individual users depend every day.
In summary, then, computer connection to the Internet is mandatory in today's world, so disconnection is not a feasible option, given the existing global dependence on the Internet. But those unavoidable connections have created a seemingly inherent and therefore unsolvable security problem so serious that it literally threatens the world. So Internet connection today is both unavoidable and unavoidably unsafe.
Past efforts to provide Internet security have been based primarily on conventional firewalls that are positioned externally, physically and/or functionally, between the computer and an external network like the Internet. Such conventional firewalls provide a screening or filtering function that attempts to identify and block incoming network malware. But because of their functionally external position, conventional firewalls must allow entry to a significant amount of incoming traffic, so either they perform their screening function perfectly, which is an impossibility, or at least some malware unavoidably gets into the computer and just a single instance of malware can cause a crash or worse. Once the malware is in, the von Neumann architecture of current computers provides only software protection, which is inherently vulnerable to malware attack, so existing computers are essentially indefensible from successful attack from the Internet, which has provided an easy, inexpensive, anonymous, and effective means for the worst of all hackers worldwide to access any computer connected to it.